


as if you're here

by punishmentcop



Series: shimmering masterpiece [1]
Category: Persona 5
Genre: Long-Distance Relationship, M/M, Phone Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-13
Updated: 2019-04-13
Packaged: 2020-01-12 11:19:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18445490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/punishmentcop/pseuds/punishmentcop
Summary: yusuke presses his phone between his ear and shoulder so that he can push his pants down. he does so, just enough to free his dick with wiggle room. loosely he wraps his hand around it and strokes. slow. steady. patient.ah, yes. akira had taught him the meaning of patience outside of watching paint dry. he was willing to take it slow with yusuke, whether that meant taking his time to ease his dysmorphia or to teach him endurance. the boy had been so unaccustomed to intimate touch that he’d finish in a couple of minutes, and akira wanted him to know how good it could feel if he took it easy, slow, gentle.he hears his boyfriend sigh on the other end of the line and his blood suddenly rushes from everywhere else in his body down to his cock. he bites his lip when he hears akira’s breathing pick up, moans sneaking in occasionally. the sound is so clear it's as if he's right there with akira.





	as if you're here

yusuke hasn’t heard akira’s voice in weeks. if akira was a drug, he’d be in withdrawal. it’s been nearly two months since his boyfriend has moved back to the countryside, and with limited mobility, there’s only so much yusuke can do to spend time with him. 

 

_ I miss you. May I call you? _

 

he sets his phone down and turns to his painting. a blocked in, washed out version of a brunet surrounded by flowers. he may never finish it from this point, he thinks, as he picks up his brush and goes over some petals once more. it all feels like busy work. every time he has inspiration to paint, it falls flat within hours of working. he wonders if akira’s voice will brighten him up. he hopes so. to feel so uninspired, as if he had nothing to work for,  _ live _ for--he hasn’t felt so drained since madarame.

his phone buzzes and chimes. with eagerness akin to a puppy, yusuke checks it. it’s akira.

 

_ make it 10? i have laundry to put away. _

 

so he’s busy. his expression drops but he types quickly.

 

_ Of course. I cannot wait to hear you again. _

 

he figures then that the time he must wait would be better spent cleaning up. idle hands are the devil’s workshop, after all. he cleans his brushes and covers his palette, looking fondly at the painting. he has many like it, rough and unfinished, left in piles by his closet. uninspiring. depressing. he mulls over it in bed for the next couple of minutes until he hears his phone ring.

with excitement, he answers.

 

“akira,” he hums, “hello. i’ve missed you!”

 

_ “hi baby.” _

yusuke feels butterflies burst in his stomach. he swallows and fidgets with his shirt button. whenever akira calls him that, even though they’ve been together for months now, he just about melts. he can hear the smile in akira’s voice. the gentleness. yusuke misses that warmth.

“how are you?” he manages. 

_ “just fine. and, i’ve missed you too. not a day goes by when i don’t think about you.” _

 

ah… so he feels the same way. yusuke loses his voice again, but regains it when akira calls his name.

“my apologies,” he says. “i’ve thought of you as well. almost every hour.”

 

akira chuckles and yusuke’s face heats up. “ _ i’m sure. everyone else must be eager to see me again. i hope i can visit soon…” _

 

yusuke pushes his hair behind his ear and closes his eyes. imagines it’s akira petting him again. he listens to akira chat about how the countryside is and how different the city had been, but his mind focuses on his distant fantasies of romance.

 

“akira?”

 

“ _ yes, baby?” _

 

again yusuke’s stomach turns and this time he’s sure his face is pink. he wonders what akira’s reaction would be, seeing him like this. so… worked up over a phone call.

 

“as much as i have missed your voice, it is your form i can’t live without. visit some time soon, won’t you?” yusuke speaks as he looks to his latest work in progress, thinking on the similarities of the figure to his boyfriend.

 

“ _ i will, yusuke. as soon as i have a break, i’ll drive up and see you first thing.” _

 

“good. i want to feel you again.”

 

the bluenette realizes his words a moment too late and his mouth hangs agape. “i--i mean--”

 

_ “haha. i understand, yusuke. but… i wonder if you’d like to feel me again, that way.” _

 

truly this time yusuke has had words stolen from him. his free hand balls up in a fist by his hip and he stares down at it, trying to think. decidedly defeated, he sighs.

 

“...i would.”

 

yusuke’s apprehension grows as he says those words and thereafter, his stomach in nervous knots. in their intimate times it was much easier to communicate through touches and feeling… but when talking is all they have, yusuke fears he may fall short.

 

_ “you know what i miss, yusuke? i miss how you’d tremble when i so much as kissed you. _ ”

 

yusuke bites his lip, toys with it. what might he say to that? his artistic education has taught him never to go with the first idea… and yet, he must follow his whims.

“any kind of contact from you was electrifying,” he settles. “such tender touches…”

 

his eyes slip closed and he pictures akira’s lips on his face, his neck… skipping over his chest, only to resume down his thighs or on his hands or--or somewhere else. he doesn’t think about how his hand moves from his stomach to his crotch, but he does realize that he’s getting hard. he’s embarrassed at how easily he’s worked up. a shameful hand squeezes his hardening dick.

 

“ _ yusuke, you’re at home, aren’t you? alone? will you touch yourself?” _

 

he doesn’t want to reply. he already has started touching himself, albeit feebly. his voice comes out as a strange little moan. it’s all he can manage.

 

“ _ good boy. are you already hard? i am. have been since you picked up… go slow, yusuke. real slow.” _

 

yusuke presses his phone between his ear and shoulder so that he can push his pants down. he does so, just enough to free his dick with wiggle room. loosely he wraps his hand around it and strokes. slow. steady. patient.

ah, yes. akira had  _ taught _ him the meaning of patience outside of watching paint dry. he was willing to take it slow with yusuke, whether that meant taking his time to ease his dysmorphia or to teach him endurance. the boy had been so unaccustomed to intimate touch that he’d finish in a couple of minutes, and akira wanted him to know how good it could feel if he took it easy, slow, gentle.

he hears his boyfriend sigh on the other end of the line and his blood suddenly rushes from everywhere else in his body down to his cock. he bites his lip when he hears akira’s breathing pick up, moans sneaking in occasionally. the sound is so clear it's as if he's right there with akira.

_ “yusuke… ah, it feels good. tell me you’re thinking of me inside you, please. i want to take you nice and slow, kiss you everywhere, make you feel good…” _

 

“oh, akira,” yusuke murmurs, “please. i miss your body.”

 

inspiration has struck, and yet, he is stuck like this. he strokes his cock slowly per akira’s instruction. he couldn’t possibly fuck himself while on the phone, but… he imagines it anyway, fantasy fueled by memory. the thought makes his cock jump in his palm and pre beads at the top of it. he imagines akira over him, embracing him, breaths right by his ear...

“ _ yusuke,” _ akira says, “ _ it’s been so long. i need you. you’d feel so good right now, baby boy.” _

 

he whimpers at that. baby boy. akira hadn’t been calling him that for long, but it sends butterflies to his tummy and blood to his cock. shocks up his spine. “c...call me that again.”

 

_ “i will. i hope my baby boy is enjoying this… hope he likes when i touch him this way.” _

 

yusuke’s mind shifts to the thought of akira’s hand wrapped around him. he thinks of akira’s expression, eager and curious, and his movements, deliberate and calculated. he could have him coming in minutes. he wishes he could feel akira’s hand again but his own will have to do--it  _ will _ do, with akira’s voice breathy in his ear despite being miles upon miles away.

 

“i-i do. i want to finish by your hand, akira…”

 

_ “mm… faster, yusuke. i can hear how desperate you are. you want me, don’t you?”  _ akira’s tone turns from gentle to teasing, yusuke recognizes it.  _ “i wonder how you’d like it if i told you to stop…” _

 

yusuke’s poor mind couldn't possibly comprehend that. he yelps and slows his pace to a near stop. akira chuckles. 

 

_ “just kidding, baby boy, ah… i wish i could see that pretty leaking cock…” _

 

akira knows all his buttons too well, knows exactly when to press them. pre is starting to coat his dick the more he strokes, and he's so unbearably turned on by it all that he’s completely slick. he moans quietly against the phone. 

 

“ _ oh, come-come on, baby… i want to hear your beautiful voice. that  _ is  _ what a call is for, isn't iii--oh,  _ yusuke... _ ” _

 

yusuke’s mind begs the question--just what is akira doing? he purses his lips, trying to build up the courage, but every time he opens his mouth it closes again. too shy.

 

_ “aah, yusuke,” _ he hears akira moan,  _ “i miss your cock. i want to feel it again. a toy doesn’t compa-aare, oh fuck…!” _

 

yusuke whimpers and squeezes his dick just as it throbs in response to akira’s voice. he sighs shakily as he resumes the fast pace. his hips buck up and he’s sliding down his bed until he’s on his back. picturing akira riding him. the way he might lean over to kiss him, moan against his lips just like  _ that _ and  _ oh _ , how he’d tease him and talk right into his ear and--

 

“ _ mmh! yu-yusuke, baby boy, think about me riding you--” _ he’s one step ahead of him, “ _ and talking to you just like thi-iis,” _ there already, “ _ and telling you how i can’t get enough of you…” _

 

ah, yusuke knows that. he knows akira would take whatever he could, whatever yusuke could give. the image of akira on top of him like that is a familiar one, burned into his mind. he closes his eyes thinking about it, jerking his dick hard and fast, as best as he could imitate akira’s beautiful body. he doesn’t even realize how his moans are in tandem with akira’s until akira breaks--  _ “yusuke, i’m gonna come…” _

 

the noises that follow has yusuke buckling over himself as he strokes hard and fast till his cock is throbbing with imminent orgasm. akira’s voice is so very sweet, so perplexingly brainwashing--the way he cries into his phone has yusuke feeling like he’s been struck by lilim’s marin karin, and when he hears akira’s tell-tale whine he’s biting his lip so hard he fears he may bleed.

he imagines akira’s picturesque body over him, flushed red and sweaty, his heavenly expression as he comes and how beautifully he’d paint his stomach white--and--

 

with a cry, yusuke comes over his fist, cum staining his shirt. he trembles with the force of it, heaving against the receiver of his phone. akira seems pleased, chuckling lightly. he’s breathing hard too, airy little laughs filling yusuke’s mind. in the afterglow, yusuke’s lips pull up into a smile and he can’t help but laugh himself.

 

“ah… that was wonderful, akira,” he says, eyes still closed. he pictures akira beside him, drawing circles on his chest or petting his hair. 

 

“ _ it’s always wonderful with you, yusuke. i love you.” _

 

yusuke’s heart flutters.

 

“i love you too, darling.”

they chat lovingly for the next few hours, topics spanning from school life to how they’re faring without each other, then their wishes and little daydreams… eventually, akira falls asleep happily to the thoughts, and yusuke listens to his soft snores until he dozes off as well. 


End file.
